


Promise Me

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on fanarts that I saw, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Promise, Sad, Talking, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'The night is blind. So hard to find. The way back home. Losing grip. But it's worth the risk. To brave the cold. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. The fear in me. Is pulling deep. But I will escape. The hands of fate. Before it knows. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you. I'll find you. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. No matter where you go I'll find you.'
Relationships: Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710826





	Promise Me

Rai remembered some music that he had heard a long time ago, and he even knew the words to it, what it meant. He hummed softly as he was hearing that in his mind. 

Another reason why he loved the fact that Louis played piano, he loved how it sounded. Silently. It's truly beautiful, even lovely. 

' _..night is blind. So hard to find. The way back home. Losing grip. But it's worth the risk. To brave the cold. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life._ _Hold on. Hold on. For your life. Hold on. Hold on. For your life._ ' 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

It was a dark and cold night out, a chilly breeze and it might also rain again. 

They are in their room now, in the bed and under blankets to keep warm. Both guys cuddled against each other. 

It's peaceful and calm. 

Both of them had their eyes closed, resting together. 

That dark raven haired guy was wearing a black sweater at the moment. 

Rai noticed that quietness in between them. On this silent night. 

After awhile it seemed, Rai talked to him, eventually. Since he decided that they should have a talk about something that's been on his own mind lately. He opened his eyes, after that. After thinking of this. 

"..hey, Lou." 

"..yeah?" 

"Will you promise me something?" 

"Sure, Rai, what is it?" 

"If I'm dying, will you kill me? I don't wanna become one of those things.." 

Louis sat upwards when he heard that, there was sadness and worry in his expression, in his eyes. He checked over Rai, on his body. Anxiously. 

Rai just smiled, almost sadly. "Relax, I'm not dying yet." 

"Then why in the hell would you say something like that? Like this?" 

"Because we have to talk about this. Just in case it happens someday. You have to understand. I can't ask anyone else about this, to do it. It has to be you. No one else." Rai touched Louis's face with both hands, gently, looking deep into his eyes. "You have to promise me. If I get bitten or I'm dying, either way. Promise me. That you will put me down. Forgive yourself. And forget me." 

"..I promise, Rai." Louis said, even if it pained him to say it, to think about that happening too. He still promised him this. He didn't want to, but he did it, for him especially. 

"It'll be okay, Louis, nothing like that will happen. At least not now." Rai said to him, although he wished that he could also say 'not ever', but he can't. Because it would be a lie, in a way. 

Rai tries not to think about it and instead he does something else. 

He started touching him. 

"We would meet again, you and I." 

Louis nodded at that. He was staring at him. "We'll always meet again." he said, replied at that and told him this as well. 

Rai touched Louis's back, tracing fingers down his spine, on that dark skin filled with a warmth. 

Louis breathed quietly, feeling Rai's gentle and warm touch. His stare was on him, in Rai's blue eyes that he loved. 

It was nice, with that silence between them in this room. That moonlight also was dim on them, Illuminating these guys. 

Rai stared at him, silently, into Louis's eyes again. 

He pulled Louis over, closer to him, and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around him. He holds him. 

Louis was also wrapping his arms around Rai, a bit tightly as if he was afraid to lose him, like if he released Rai that he would disappear from him and away from his sight. He held Rai. 

Rai just smiled again. He was still holding him close. To comfort Louis. He takes in his warmth. 

Louis appreciated that Rai was trying to comfort him like these thoughts in his mind. He was taking in that warm feeling too. Eventually, he had a slight smile as well. He stayed there, with him.

"I will follow you into the dark. Always." Rai also said, to Louis. 

Louis smiled at that. "I know. I would too, for you." 

Now Rai has another smile towards him. 

They both felt warmer than ever, just by being with each other, staying together. Both guys listened to one another's heartbeats and breathing. They are cuddling again, nuzzled close now, in each other's arms. They fall asleep for awhile, feeling at peace with everything once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙


End file.
